Yugioh Omake Theatre 3
by misuko-ikumi
Summary: The 3rd Yugioh Omake Theatre Bakura is stuck in the mental home, and meets up with an old 'friend'... LAYR...


**Yugioh Omake Theatre 3 - featuring Bakura, Yami Marik, Marik, plus Wendy and Random Helper from Happy Homes**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. You can probably tell that by the way this is written. Unless Kazuki Takahashi-sensei is a psycho in need of daily medication too… (I can safely tell you he is NOT!)**

**Ah, and this whole LAYR business. Well, if you hear Yami Marik spazzing around in the Japanese episodes, then you'll see (hear, whatever) he makes a kind of LAYR noise.**

**But other than that, you could say that LAYR is copyright us… XD**

Okay, this Omake Theatre starts from the next one, but about 2 weeks later. Bakura's eye grew back...lol.

"NYAHHHHHH! GRAAAGGHHH! KILLLLLL!" Bakura was having one of his fits again.

Slashing around at the walls of his padded cell, screeching.

The door opened and Random Helper came in.

"Bakura! Stop all this noise! Let's try and handle this logically." She grabbed hold of Bakura's arms so she could face him.

"Now, what upset you in the first place?" she asked.

"YOU!" Bakura shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

Poor Random Helper let Bakura go and ran out of the cell, crying. A few minutes later, Wendy came in.

"Bakura! That was very mean of you! Apologise!" she berated him.

"NO!" shouted Bakura.

"Yes! Or you'll go in the Isolation Room!"

"NEVEEERR! You'll have to tranquilise me before you get me in there!" Bakura yelled.

"FINE!" Wendy

Wendy took an extra oversized novelty needle out of her skirt pocket, filled with a rather menacing looking hissing purple fluid, and injected it into Kura's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kura sighed, as suddenly the walls began to slope in and his old friend Mr Teapot appeared again, waving and dancing among the cupcakes.

"Come on Kura..." said Wendy gently, supporting him as she lead him through to another EXTRA padded white cell on a adjacent 'cell row' and carefully sat him down on a seat.

"LALALAAAAA! Allo Mr Ovenkin!" murmured Kura in a drowsy voice.

"How nish to sheeeee you again..." he slurred.

"It's OK Kura," Wendy said, slightly bemused. She tip-toed slowly from the room as Kura began to snore (LOUDLY) before quickly slamming the door behind her.

"Phew!" she sighed to herself, and turned to change the number of 'inhabitants' of the cell from 1 to 2...

After a couple of years the tranquiliser gradually wore off Kura, and he gradually returned to the real world with a horrible swear word that we cannot put on this fanfic cus we're nice. Kinda.

"swear word," said Kura, "that effing woman must have tranquilised me again!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the thin air in front of him.

After a few seconds, and after hearing no one answer him, he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Guess all I can do is wait... and wait... and wa--"

But Kura suddenly broke off from his growing chain of 'waits' at the movement of something, or rather someONE in the corner of his eye.

For in this room, the second inhabitant was advancing towards him.

In the corner of the room, there was a kind of cave that Kura in his dazed state had not noticed before.

Hanging from a notch at the side of this cave hung a sign that said, in what looked to be something that had a scary ressemblance to blood, 'DANGER. I LIVES HERE. LAYR.'

The creature thing emerged from the cave, and came crawling spastically towards him. With a manic glint in its eye, it raises it hand, and slashed its sharp claws just millimetres from Kura's face in a kind of wave.

"A-allo Yami Marik!" wavered Kura, nervously.

Yes, for indeed, this strange cave-dwelling creature of the Mental Home was Yami Marik.

Yami Marik grinned evilly at him, his eyes glinting manically, and began to crawl back to the other side of the room.

Kura couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Yami Marik turned towards him again. "BUILDING BLOCKS!" he said, the first words that he had spoken in ages.

He indicated a few colourful wooden blocks strewn on the floor in front of him, the kind that little kiddies play with at nursery.

"Um, yes! Building blocks!" said Kura, trying to sound cheerful.

Yami Marik proceeded to place the blocks one on top of the other, creating a tall tower. Until it collapsed.

"LAYR!" he shouted, angrily, and span round to face Kura.

Boy, if looks could kill, which in Yami Marik's case they probably could, but Kura was used to seeing his own face in the mirror, so it wasn't too bad for him!

"But--but! It wasn't MY fault--" Kura began, but stopped after finding Yami Marik's claws just millimetres from his neck.

"Y-y-y-yes! It WAS all my fault! Awfully sorry!"

"Layr..." Yami Marik growled once more, and returned to his building blocks.

Again the tower collapsed, and again Kura had to take the blame.

But on the third time, Kura was getting slightly frustrated.

Was he going to stay here taking the blame for Yami Marik's crappy building skills until Wendy came back and forgave him?

NO.

So when Yami Marik turned for the back for the third time, he muttered "Stupid Yami Marik and his crappy baby building blocks."

There was a slicing movement at the speed of lighting, and then...

Marik couldn't believe that he was standing in the waiting room for the Mental Home visiting section.

How the hell had he got himself forced into visiting his mentally disabled yami?

"Please Mr Ishtar! Your yami REALLY wants to see you!" pleaded Wendy, tugging on the young Egyptian's arm.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he shouted, desperately trying to pull away.

"PLEASE! He says that he's changed! He's seen the light! He wants to apologise to you!"

"Apologise my arse!" yelled Marik. "Now let go of me, you BAKA!"

Wendy was now really annoyed.

Not only had she had to deal with Kura and the sobbing helper that he had insulted, but now she had to deal with some stupid guy who didn't even want to be there.

She was MAD.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE HIM! YOU'RE COMING, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she screamed, almost deafening poor Marik.

And before he could object, she had frog marched him down to Yami Marik's cell, shoved him in and bolted the door behind him.

At first Marik tried desperately to pull the door open, but it was no use. The locks in this place where as hard as steel (which they were! XD) and not even the notorious Thief King Kura could have escaped from one of these cells.

He turned round to 'face the LAYR'. XD

"Um, hello!" he called, looking anxiously around the room, "Is anyone in here?"

Sure enough, within a second, Marik could see his yami's glinting eyes appear from inside the cave.

"LAYR!" Yami Marik greeted him, baring his pointed fangs and waving his claws about.

"H-hello yami um, nice to see you!" said Marik, trying to force cheerfulness, but he really wasn't fooling anyone.

Yami Marik grinned at his Hikari silently, and pointed to the corner of the room by the heavily barred window.

Marik looked and almost fainted at the sight of Kura's rotting corpse, his eyeball sockets empty except perhaps a maggot or two, and one arm missing.

"Oh. Th-th-that is, I mean WAS, Kura, wasn't it?" whimpered Marik, staring at the disgusting lifeless body.

Yami Marik nodded his head enthusiastically, grinning immensely scarily. Marik looked at his yami, slightly confused and seriously scared, for Yami Marik appeared to be eyeing him up.

"Oh no,oh no you don't!" yelled Marik, jumping up and sprinting towards the door.

"HELLLLP!" he shouted, banging manically on the door. "HE WANTS TO EAT ME!"

Yami Marik began crawling rapidly towards him, licking his lips.

But to Marik's relief, the door was open, and he practically fell out.

"What the HELL is going on here?" said an even angrier Wendy.

"He, he, he wants to eat me!" stammered Marik, pointing at the psychopathic Egyptian on hands and knees on the floor.

Yami Marik knew what to do in these situations.

He had been in them SO many times.

He opened his eyes so they were large and cute, and battered his eyelids with a puppy dog pout. (OMG that is scary!)

"Aw just look at him!" said Wendy, her heart of stone melting. "How can you say he was trying to eat you!" turning angrily to Marik, and whacking him over the head.

She gave Yami Marik a pat on the head (though I don't know how she managed it around the spiky hair), which almost made Yami Marik puke, but he was trying to give a good impression, so he forced a smile instead.

"NOW" she practically growled, turning back to Marik, "you will take him out for the day, or Ra-forbid all the horrible things I will do to you!"

Marik nodded his head rigorously, not particularly wanting to find out what those horrible things were.

"So Yami Marik, where do you want to go?" asked Wendy, in a baby-ing tone.

It was Marik's turn to almost puke, but Wendy glared at him.

"LAYR!" shouted Yami Marik, excitedly, "THE PARK!"

"Well there you go then! It's off to the park for you two!" Wendy said, clapping her hands together.

She handed Marik a special LAYR lead, which he attached fearfully to Yami Marik's collar. Yami Marik grinned at him scarily.

"Go on then! Have fun! And remember, Yami Marik's bedtime is at 6, so don't be late!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't!" muttered Marik, sarcastically.

**Thankyou so very much for reading the 3rd Omake Theatre! We hope you enjoyed it! The next one should be coming along soon if we can be bothered to get our butts into gear! See you soon! Love us x x x**


End file.
